A Weird Duo
by xocmxo
Summary: Katniss has a very odd friend!


Katniss POV

I am Katniss Everdeen. I am one of the star-crossed lovers from District 12 and I have just won the 74th Annual Hunger Games with my 'lover' Peeta Mellark. I am lucky I am alive but the only thing I care about now, is when I will get my next cocktail and when I can see my best friend Haymitch Abernathy again. Haymitch is the only thing I have thought about for the two weeks I spent in the arena, that and contemplating killing Peeta because of how annoying he was. I was seriously thinking about doing it but you know, if I did that the whole Star-crossed lover thing wouldn't have worked out to well.

Peeta POV

I just left the arena with Katty-poo, oh how I love her. I AM going to marry her and we WILL have children whether she likes it or not. I just love he sooo much! I just can't imagine how I would live with out her. Of course we will get married, she obviously loves me more than life itself, the way she always had her bow and arrows on guard and looked like she was really frustrated and ready to kill honors me so much! OH HOW I LOVE HER.

Katniss POV

The part I loved the most about the Hunger Games came next. The styling room was my favourite because 1. I got to see Cinna and the beautiful things he creates and 2. I can get away from Peeta! Haymitch staggers in the room and I give him a bear hug...he hugs back! We both hug and greet each other warmly. We then start drinking and talking about things that happened in the Hunger Games, unfortuneatley that conversation with Haymitch also included talking about Rue's death. Rue. The only thing that comes to mind when I think of Rue is Prim. I think about how much rue's family must be grieving. I know that if my family was in the same position about Prim, I would no longer have a reason to live if that happened to my beautiful sister. Thinking about that thought I started to drink more and more until Cinna said I had to stop because he didn't want me vomiting on the Victory Tour. The Victory Tour was alright apart from the fact that we saw a few guys get shot dead by peace keepers.

After the Victory Tour we arrived in District 12 we got our houses in the Victor's Village, they were amazing they were a 5 star hotel compared to the Seam in fact it was a 5 star hotel compared to anything! I obviously knew that my night-lock stunt wouldn't have gone well with President Snow and Haymitch described what would happen if I didn't sell the star-crossed lover thing well enough. I see my family and friends and settle into the Victor's Village. OF COURSE PEETA COMES OVER TO SEE ME. It's not that I hate the guy, it's the fact that he actually thinks I love him BLEGH. But I can tell he'd take a bullet for me. He's like Edward Cullen except for the fact that he isn't as cute, he isn't a vampire nor bullet proof and he did not want my blood.

Peeta POV

I LOVE KATNISS is a very hard thing for me to say but I think I love Katniss more than My Little Pony, and that's saying something! Now I feel I have betrayed the ponies, better go find Gale and apologize to Princess Celestia and Pinkie Pie.

I'M BAAAACCCKKK!

I' not quite sure they accepted my apology so I put them in the dungeon just to be EXTRA sure they did. I better head over to Katty-poo's to see how she is. CHEERIO! ~~~~~~~~~~

Katniss POV

Haymitch recommended I go to a program where I learn to stop drinking. Haymitch! Of all the people on the Earth who could have told me, the person who drinks the ost in D12 had to tell me. Peeta walked in and had heard what Haymitch had said. He Punched him in the head, knocking him out called. My mother said he was in a coma! She said there was swelling in his brain! I sent Peeta home as calmly as I could. I was too angry to talk to him at that point in time. This had all happened to fast. I leave the arena, have stylists, have a victory tour, return home and lose my BEST FRIEND all on the same day. That's right, lose. Haymitch died. I was thinking about talking to Peeta tomorrow because I know the day after I have to go to District 4 to see Finnick and Annie, they are old friends. Let's hope that Delly Cartwright doesn't steal our tickets before hand so she can meet who she thinks she will marry, Finnick.


End file.
